Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the common beverage container and more particularly it relates to a hollow container that has a top internally threaded opening and a solid connecting externally threaded closure cap wherein said cap having a diagonal tube opening through said cap's top, upper threaded perimeter area wherein said tube opening is extended downwardly and diagonally to the bottom central cap area so to house the top end area of a drinking tube.
Container with drinking tubes or straws have been known for years but the construction of a container having a closure cap wherein said cap will house a bent tensed drinking tube whereby said drinking tube will partly self eject through a hole located through said cap's top threaded perimeter area is new and novel.
The construction of a hollow container with a solid closure cap and a drinking tube wherein said closure cap will seal said container, and also seal said drinking tube inside said container, and also seal said tube's opening.
This invention is preferably constructed from molded plastic or the like.